


comfort wine and sparkling sex

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/F, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin hasn't seen Ronnie since he saved them, a few months ago, and she's starting to believe she won't see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort wine and sparkling sex

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/13592.html?thread=1889816#cmt1889816) on the femslash kinkmeme: caitlin/felicity, drunken comfort sex
> 
> ...I really wanted comfort wine and table sex as a title, but table sex didn't really fit so the slightly less punny version shall have to do.

“I wish I still thought he was dead.” 

Felicity decides it’s time to switch to water, and thinks that _maybe_ the third glass of wine had been pushing it. Caitlin is stretched out on her couch, wine glass dangling in her fingers, but empty and only an inch above the rug. Felicity trades the glass anyways for a cup of water, and settles onto her nearby armchair, picking her words carefully. Intoxicated was one of the few times she didn’t ramble aloud- far too conscious of it- it was a really, really lucky thing. If she was in her usual mode, she’d probably start talking about all the times she thought various villains were dead and she wanted them that way- _definitely_ not a helpful comparison.

“That’s understandable, you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.” 

Caitlin sputters wetly, shooting her an incredulous look. “Did I say something else? Felicity I… how can I _want_ that? I can’t even admit it to myself most of the time, I haven’t even kissed anyone in years, I can’t…” 

Felicity waits for her to continue, but Caitlin doesn’t, staring resolutely at the ceiling. 

“Caitlin?” 

The woman doesn’t look up, and Felicity sees a few tears streak down her cheeks. 

“Oh, Caitlin,” she murmurs, grabbing a few tissues, and squeezing on the opposite end of the couch. 

Caitlin takes them with a weak smile, “Sorry, I’m not a very fun drunk.”

Felicity laughs softly, “No one’s a fun drunk after that much red wine. But really- think about why you might prefer it the other way. His memory was idealized, and well, you didn’t have to move past that or deal with it. Him coming back, especially as a meta-human? That’s rough.” 

Caitlin dabs her face, nodding. “I know. It just feels so… ungrateful. Like I’ve wanted him back all these years, and I never considered that he might not want to come back to me.” 

“Hey,” Felicity murmurs, tilting Caitlin’s chin up to meet her eyes, “you don’t know how it changed him or if he’s just trying to protect you.”

“Does it matter?” Caitlin asks bitterly, lips thinned, “I’ll probably never see him again.”

“You matter.”

Felicity blames the alcohol for not noticing how close Caitlin’s gotten until that moment. She knew objectively they were both on the couch, and within arm’s reach at least- but this is more. Caitlin is sitting up, knees folded under her, and practically in Felicity’s lap. She only has to lean forward the slightest bit to kiss the blonde, hands on Felicity’s knees. 

Felicity also blames the alcohol for not stopping the kiss until they’re both breathless, belatedly freaking out over the circumstances. 

“Caitlin, you- we shouldn’t, not like this.” 

But Caitlin doesn’t back up, or move her hands.

“I want to, and I think you do to.” Caitlin’s hands slide higher, just under the hem of Felicity’s red dress, “Do you _want_ me to stop?”

And there are reasons, Felicity knows there are. They buzz around her head like angry bees: Caitlin might just be trying to get over Ronnie, they’re both drunk, they kind of work together sometimes, she might or might not be dating one of her bosses, and she’s pretty sure that it’s going to be awkward in the morning. 

But Caitlin’s hands are warm and patient as she waits for Felicity’s answer. She’s caught on the fact that they both want this- the buzzing quiets at that. 

“No, I want you to keep going.” 

Caitlin’s hands slip higher instantly, the red dress bunches up around her middle. Felicity shivers at her thighs’ exposure and the look on Caitlin’s face- it's like she is studying her. It was eerily similar to how Felicity always imagined she must look, and she’s beginning to wonder just how narcissistic she really is when Caitlin’s mouth meets her knee. 

The sensation isn’t remarkable, but the way she drags her mouth up along her thigh is. There’s a brief pause when Caitlin hits the crease of her inner thigh, as if she thought Felicity still might spook. She settles in a still moment later, tongue lapping through the thin cotton. Felicity isn’t sure if her panties are wetter from Caitlin’s mouth or herself, and then they’re off, and all she can think about is how goddamn pretty Caitlin is. Her mouth is too damn smart, scant minutes in and Felicity can already feel an orgasm building. As Caitlin’s hands move- up and down her thighs, higher to skate across her belly, higher still to tease her nipples- Felicity’s awareness moves with them. Everything is warm where she touches, and belatedly Felicity realizes she’s been narrating- so much for the quieting alcohol trick. 

“-god higher, _yes_! You are such a goddess, and so perfect. B-besides this of course, I mean you’re one of the most brilliant women, and Barry would be dead so many times over without you. _Fuck_ , not to bring work up- or other people- ohmigod how did you get so good at this?”

Felicity finishes babbling with a shriek, an orgasm rolling over her. There’s a half second of peaceful perfection, and then she realizes Caitlin is laughing hysterically against her thigh. 

She pulls her up gently, making a mental note to get rid of their clothes soon, and asks, “What’s so amusing?” 

Caitlin wipes her face, “I’m not sure what I liked most- how evolution won in creating me, how you switched my house sorting from Ravenclaw to Slytherin back to Ravenclaw again, or that the Flash wouldn’t survive without me.” 

Felicity groans lightly, blushing, “Any way we can chalk it up to your sexual prowess and never bring it up again?”

Caitlin grins, “Not a chance. But next time we should at least record it.” 

Felicity kisses Caitlin for that, flipping them around so she’s straddling her. She pins her wrists down and kisses her neck, murmuring, “Unless of course, next time starts now.” 

Caitlin’s laugh dissolves into a moan, and Felicity is going to find out all the noises she can make.


End file.
